Finally
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Numa briga em pleno salão comunal, Harry confessa seus sentimentos a Hermione!  Bem pequena... bem light...


**Finally**

"Harry James Potter", Hermione gritou pra ele. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava mortalmente quieta. Era tão incomum ver Harry e Hermione discutindo dessa forma. Pelo menos em público. A tensão na sala só aumentava e todos que testemunhavam aquela exibição de hostilidade, estavam ansiosos para se retirarem, especialmente os primeiranistas que estavam aterrorizados.

"O que você quer que eu diga!" Harry gritou de volta com ela, "Eu não tenho permissão pra namorar ninguém? É isso?"

"Ugh!" Ela jogou os livros dela no sofá, o que surpreendeu Parvati, Lilá e Gina. Hermione sempre tratou seus livros com extremo cuidado. Essa casual demonstração de desrespeito não combinava com ela. "Claro que não!" ela exclamou, ficando um passo mais próxima do seu melhor amigo de cabelo bagunçado. "Mas ela? Claramente você sabe que ela só está interessada nisso!" Ela falou, tocando a famosa cicatriz na testa dele.

Harry estava furioso. "Talvez você apenas esteja com ciúmes?"

Hermione estava aturdida. "O quê? Ciúmes?" elas fez um som de indignação e afastou-se dele.

Harry ficou atrás dela. Ela podia sentir o calor radiando do corpo dele, ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço. Estava mandando todos os tipos de arrepios pela sua espinha. Arrepios que chegavam até seu estomago. "É, ciúmes," ele disse no ouvido dela. As palavras dele, calmas agora, já não gritava mais.

Hermione respirou fundo e vagarosamente se virou para encará-lo. "Não se gabe Potter," ela falou, os olhos dela nos dele. Ela se recusou a desviar o olhar, ela iria ganhar essa batalha.

O assustador silêncio entre os dois permitiu a todos que queriam escapar, a chance de fazê-lo. Quase todos voaram da sala ou subindo as escadas ou saindo pelo buraco de retrato. Os poucos que escolheram ficar – Dino, Simas, Gina, Lilá, Parvati, Neville e claro Rony – estavam fixados na cena a frente deles. As garotas prendiam a respiração. Era tudo o que elas podiam fazer para ficarem em silêncio. Harry e Hermione estavam tão próximos que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. "Apenas o beije logo!" Lilá murmurou, resultando em uma cotovelada de Gina em seus quadris.

"Você é completamente tola, você sabe disso?" Harry perguntou, a encarando.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris na típica postura Hermione _eu-vou-lhe-dar-um-sermão-agora_ Granger. "Ah, mesmo?"

"Sim, mesmo," Harry falou. Após um momento sem conseguir mais nada dela, ele soltou o ar pelos lábios cerrados e franziu o cenho. "O que diabos eu tenho que fazer, hum?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

Harry jogou as mãos para o alto enquanto se afastava dela. "Você é impossível, mulher!" Ele virou-se para encará-la. "O que você quer de mim?"

Hermione estava em silêncio. Essa exibição de emoções por parte de Harry era incomum. Ela não fazia idéia do que o tinha deixado assim, mas achou melhor deixar ele falar.

"Ele vai fazer?" Neville perguntou silenciosamente para Simas que estava ao seu lado. O garoto apenas deu de ombros.

"É bom que ele faça," Rony fala as costas deles.

"Você quer que eu pule da torre de Astronomia enquanto eu grito?" ele perguntou, a encarando. "Você quer que eu jogue o Lino da cabine de narração durante a próxima partida de Quadribol e anuncie?" ele estava ficando um pouco irritado, e finalmente Hermione estava ficando frustrada.

"Francamente, Harry..."

"Você quer que eu fique no topo da Dedos de Mel e grite para todo ouvir? Você quer que eu suba na mesa na hora do jantar e esbraveje?"

"Do que diabos você está falando?" ela perguntou.

Harry fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e respirou pesadamente. "Você é a bruxa mais teimosa que eu já conheci, Hermione Granger." Harry ficou apenas a olhando.

As garotas prenderam a respiração, os garotos estavam vidrados e Rony engoliu em seco _'Ele vai falar!'_

"Eu estou apaixonado por você!" Harry repentinamente falou alto o bastante para fazer os quadros do salão comunal o encararem surpresos.

Parvati deixou escapar um chiado o qual foi rapidamente silenciado pela mão de Lilá sobre sua boca. Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Os garotos estavam em silêncio e imóveis.

Hermione abriu a boca e o encarou. "Você... você está o quê?"

Com dois passos largos Harry estava nariz a nariz com ela. Ele tomou a face dela nas mãos gentilmente e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. "Harry..." Ele a silenciou com um beijo que teria deixado Eros e Afrodite orgulhosos. Nunca antes, na história dos beijos, teve um, tamanho poder de fazer uma mulher sentir-se flutuar da forma que esse fez.

Os joelhos de Hermione cederam e ela quase caiu, mas Harry a pegou pela cintura, a segurando contra ele, nunca quebrando o beijo. Quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se um problema, e quando ele se afastou, ele prendeu o lábio inferior dela gentilmente entre os dentes. Lilá, Parvati e Gina inclinaram-se um contra as outras. "Oh... wow," Parvati sussurrou. Lilá e Gina apenas balançaram a cabeça concordando.

Harry assistiu Hermione abrir os olhos e sorriu para ela. "Eu estou apaixonado por você, sua boba!" As palavras dele eram meros sussurros, para que os outros ocupantes da sala não ouvissem. Mas o silêncio na sala era ensurdecedor e as palavras dele ecoaram nas paredes.

A bruxa de olhos castanhos não pode dizer nada. Parecia que todos pensamentos coerentes haviam lhe escapado, assim como a habilidade de respirar, piscar ou se mover. "Eu... eu... hum..." Hermione gaguejou, "Hum..."

"Imagine isso," Harry falou, colocando um cacho atrás da pequena orelha dela. "Eu fui capaz de deixar Hermione Granger sem palavras. 10 pontos para mim."

Simas deu um risinho e Rony lhe deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça. "Cala a boca, Finnigan," ele falou com raiva, querendo que nada estragasse esse momento para seus amigos.

Hermione piscou, quando as palavras pareceram querer voltar a ela. Repentinamente ela estava desatenta a todo o resto. A proximidade dele, a sensação dos fortes braços dele ao redor da sua cintura, como a extensão do corpo dele estava quente onde estava pressionado no dela, como a mão dele acariciava suavemente seu rosto, a sensação dos lábios dele nos dela e os olhos verdes dele à apenas alguns centímetros dos dela. "Você é um idiota," ela disse calmamente, sua voz rouca e ainda sem funcionar muito bem.

Ele riu. "Sim, eu sou," Harry concordou, beijando-a na ponta do nariz. "Mas eu ainda te amo." De repente Hermione sentiu lágrimas enchendo seus olhos enquanto ela se lançava contra o peito dele. Ele a abraçou, repousando seu queixo na cabeça dela. "Eu espero que sejam lágrimas de felicidade," Harry falou para ela. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Repentinamente aplausos tomaram a sala. Neville, Dino e Simas estavam batendo entusiasticamente, logo seguidos por Lilá e Parvati. Simas até soltou alguns assovios. Gina abraçou o irmão, que estava parado com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhar para eles e então se escondeu novamente no peito de Harry, claramente envergonhada. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que eles tinham audiência. Harry apenas sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Ta bom, ta bom," Rony disse, vendo o óbvio desconforto dela. "Eu acho que nós devemos deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos, vocês não acham?"

"Hey, esse é o Salão Comunal!" Simas disse enquanto Harry e Hermione olhavam para eles. Ela manteve a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry, os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela frouxamente. "Talvez eles gostariam de ir a algum lugar um pouco mais privado?" Ele sugeriu, piscando para Harry.

Ele olhou para ela, "Quer dar uma volta?" ele perguntou. Ela olhou para ele, secando as lágrimas e concordou com a cabeça. Relutante, Harry a liberou de seus braços e pegou na mão dela. "Não nos esperem acordados," ele disse, e então puxou Hermione pelo buraco do retrato.

"Divirtam-se!" Lilá e Gina gritaram para eles.

"Isso!" Parvarti disse. "Hermione, é melhor você nos contar tudo assim que voltar!" O retrato fechou deixando os Grifinórios em silêncio.

"Já estava na hora," Rony disse aliviado. "Não achei que ele teria coragem de fazer isso," ele começou a subir as escadas. "Vocês não vão vir?" ele se virou para ver o que os garotos estavam olhando.

As três garotas estavam sentadas no sofá, de frente para a lareira e de repente começaram a rir insanamente. Simas, Dino e Neville as observaram por um minuto. "Qual é a das garotas?" Neville perguntou.

"Quem vai saber..." Simas disse. Eles escutaram o nome de Harry ser mencionado algumas vezes e decidiram que era melhor não quererem saber sobre o que as garotas estavam falando.

"Alguém está afim de um jogo de Snap Explosivo?" Dino perguntou.

"Anham," Neville disse e ele, Dino e Simas seguiram Rony até o dormitório.

**N.A. - Eu sei... nem tem muita coisa... mas eu gostei dessa fic e como era pequena, aproveitei p/ traduzir o/... sorry gente, mas o nome da autora eu não sei... esqueci de pegar... tava aqui no pc e eu resolvi traduzir... mas eu peguei no Portkey o/... bjaum procês e vamo comentar que de vez em quando é bom neah ****  
**


End file.
